


Miraculous: Tales of a Kwami Swap AU

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kwami Swap, Yesss I finally got around writing this!, btw tags will be updated over time, edit: now with some super cheesy bugnoire, just saying, plagg is a big softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: A collection of writings all about the kwami swap in which Adrien has the earrings and Marinette the ring.These are not written in chronological order but all belong to the same universe ( but i'm planning on adding a few reverse crush chapters as well.)This will probably end up being mostly Marinette and Plagg interaction but oh well
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	1. Plagg didn't sign up for this

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me, the author!
> 
> I've been meaning to start writing this series for months now and fitting on the 1st January I finally did it!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Plagg didn't sign up for this.

Plagg wasn't bubbling with excitement when Wayzz told him he's getting a new holder. It was just gonna be like so many other black cats before them, they'll use the power of destruction selfishly.

Plagg was used to it.

What he wasn't used on the other hand was his holder throwing things at him.

"Bug! Mouse! Bug-mouse!", the pigtailed girl yelled until she trapped him under a glas.

Plagg didn't sign up for this.

The kwami watched how the girl opened the trapdoor and called for her parents and goddamnit! Now he had to actively do something before pigtails blows this!

"No no no no no no! I'm not gonna hurt you kid!", he hurried and phased through the glas. The good thing, he finally had the girl's attention. "Listen kid, not a single soul is allowed to know I exist. Not your friends, parents or anyone."

"Okay but what are you?"

"If you would've let me explain instead of throwing things at me you'd know by now....by the way, rude.", Plagg huffed

The girl seemingly winced and apologized and even told him her name. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"My name's Plagg and I am a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it?"

Yeah...she didn't get it. The tiny cat watched as a million questions seemed to pop up in her head. "I... I don't understand. Powers? Destruction? Kwami? What's the meaning of this?"

Oh boy. Seemed like he really did have to go into detail.

Plagg didn't sign up for this.

After a groan Plagg explained further, "Kwamis are basically gods. And I'm bound to a miraculous with which I can grant you the power of destruction itself."

"Yeah so far I get it...but what is a miraculous and what do I have to do with this?", she asked while gesturing at herself.

"A miraculous is a magic piece of jewelery, which is in the box you threw away a few moments ago, you put it on in order to become a superhero. And you were chosen to become the wielder of my miraculous."

Marinette picked up the box and took the black ring out of it- examining it closely.

"But...I'm not cut out to be a superhero! My only power is super akwardness! Maybe I can give this thing to Alya, she loves superheroes! I'm sure she- "

"Now hold on, you were chosen for this kid. You are the only one who can help the Ladybug defeat Stoneheart."

"Lady....Ladybug?", Marinette questioned in her shock. Right, Plagg hadn't mentioned that detail yet.

He sighed but answered anyway, "Yes. Somewhere in this city another person got a miraculous, the ladybug earrings. They are your partner you're supposed to protect so they can capture the akuma and fix this mess with the miraculous cure."

"Aku-what now?"

After five more minutes of explaining what akumas are, that her mission is to retrieve the butterfly miraculous and a bit about her partner Plagg finally got to telling her how her miraculous works.

"Now that we're done with that....Your power is the cataclysm. Anything you touch you destroy by reducing it into ashes. Once you activate your power you have five minutes left before I have to drop the transformation and need to recharge. It's 'Claws in' for a normal detransformation." Honestly the kwami was quite proud of himself for explaining it that well.

Marinette on the other hand just twisted the ring in her hand a few times, thinking about something. "I...I still don't think I'm made for this...I mean, what use is a hero that can't even stand up to her bully?"

Of course. Marinette was extremly insecure and had anxiety. Seriously they need to work on that after Stoneheart is defeated. "Not much I guess...but that's about to change. If you're ready for a change that is." Plagg paused for a moment but went on soon enough, "Mainette, you were chosen for this and I trust you. You just have to believe in yourself.", Plagg was genuine with his word. As it seems they also seemed to work as his new holder stood up and put the ring on. In it's camouflage mode it was a nice rosegold.

Plagg smiled the smallest smile but was glad nonetheless that he got this ball of anxiety to do this. "Just say 'Claws out'."

"Claws out?"

With these two words the magic started to do it's thing and sucked him into the ring.

\-----------------------

God knows how much time passed since Marinette transformed but Plagg was glad that he finally was allowed to drop the transformation.

He flew out of the ring and landed in Marinette's streched out palm as they were back in her room. Plagg was ready to whine for cheese (seriously it's been to long since he last had it) but when he looked at Marinette she was smiling, even laughing a little.

"So are you hungry? I know I sure am.", she softly asked.

"Yeah give me some cheese. I'm hungryyyyy."

"Cheese? Well lucky you, because we have dozens of baked goodies with cheese! And some just in the fridge."

And she wasn't kidding when she said they had dozens of cheese stuff but Plagg decided to go with some camembert. Happily munching his snack the kwami learned that his new holder seems to apprechiate his beloved cheese almost as much as him. That's defintely a good point for her.

Everything seemed fine until Marinette stormed back into her room, turning on her PC and revealing that the akuma multiplied itself and oh dear guardian she was freaking out again.

Plagg didn't sign up for this.

"Listen kid you both messed up but you can still fix- "

"No Plagg I mess up all the time and make everything worse for me, for you and for everyone! I told you already I'm not a good Lady Noire...", Marinette yelled and started to take the ring off.

"Whoa hold on, what are you doi-"

Plagg didn't sign up for this...

\----------------------

He might not have signed up for this...but Plagg believed Marinette wouldn't leave him to someone else. No, she was a hero at heart and won't last watching this mess for long....he hoped anyways.

Plagg didn't know how much time passed until he was freed again and met by Marinette with newfound determination in her eyes.

"Knew you'd come around kid.", he proudly announced.

"Well I'm still not sure if I'm made for this but Alya's in danger and so is Mister Bug! I can't just stand back and watch when I know I can do something!"

"Then go ahead! You know the words."

Marinette gave him a nod before thrusting her fist forward. "Plagg, claws out!"

\-----------------

Plagg had to admit that thid kid was something else.

She was kind and selfless with strong sense of justice. She was creative and a strategist but also clumsy and of course she was a stuttering mess around her new crush. But the pigtailed girl was also insecure and had pretty bad anxiety.

She was much diffrent from his usual holders.

Marinette talked with him offered him as many baked good as he wants and even let's him sleep in her bed.

Plagg didn't sign up for this.

But maybe letting this kitten in his heart won't be so bad afterall.


	2. The best Lady Noire I ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is a big softie in Sandboy.
> 
> That's it. That's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!
> 
> A second chapter already? Well yeah I was bored last night lmao
> 
> Tbh there isn't much to say.  
> But I can already tell you, the next chapter is gonna be some nice Bugnoire ;)

"You should go to bed y'know."

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook raising a brow at her kwami who was currently laying on his pillow next to her.

"I mean it's getting late and you have school tomorrow and I'm not sure if sketching in bed is that comftable."

"...What are you planning?", The ravenette bluntly asked as if it was obvious Plagg was hiding something.

"I uh...I don't know what you mean."

"You never tell me to go to bed unless you're planning something. So what is it?"

Plagg was silent. 

Marinette let out a sigh and cupped the kwami with her hand while giving him a gentle pet. "Please Plagg, you don't have to lie to me. Just tell me the truth."

"It's....It's Nooroo's 3500th cycle today and he's celebrating all by himself."

"Nooroo...that's Hawkmoth's kwami...right?"

The tiny god gave her a nod without directly look at her.

"I promise we'll save him."

"I know it's just...we kwamis can communicate with our kind during a cycle and we won't have that chance again in a long time.", after a moment Plagg finally looked at his chosen, "You see, a kwami's cycle is hundreds of human years long."

"That's super cool....and maybe that way we can find out where Hawkmoth is!"

"The thing is that Fu wants me and Tikki to stay close by you and Misterbug...just in case if someone gets akumatized."  
Plagg watched his kitten closely. She looked at the ceiling and tapped her chin after putting her sketchbook aside.

"But Wayzz, me and Tikki have a plan....okay it's just my plan but hear me out! Tikki and me go to the other kwamis while Wayzz stands guard. This way we can be with you if there is an akuma."

There, it happend. Plagg told his kitten the truth. Who would've seen that coming? Now all he had to do was wait and let Marinette tell him that this is a horrible ide-

"Okay."

Wait what?

Plagg's wielder obviously saw how confused he looked. "Okay go to Fu's and contact Nooroo. I'm sure the Master will understand if it helps stopping Hawkmoth."

"Are...are you serious? You'd let me go?"

"If that's what you want and if it makes you happy? Then of course I'd let you go. Just...just be careful."

Plagg was baffelt. Marinette would let him go? She cared about his happiness. 

Marinette cared about him.

Plagg can't remember the last time one of his owners was this nice to him, cared about him, didn't see some slave or tool in him. He couldn't remember the last time a wieler of his ring saw him as an equal, a partner.

A friend.

"Thanks kitten.", was all Plagg said. He grabbed a wedge of his beloved camembert and made his way towards Fu's shop.

About a few minutes after leaving to find his destination Tikki joined the black cat kwami. "Hey Sugarcube! Glad you made it.", he cheerfuly greeted.

"My owner seemed to like our idea of contacting Nooroo so much that I'm even supposed to say 'hello' from him as well.", Tikki lightly giggled. "Now tell me. What story did the great kwami of bad luck and destruction tell his owner?"

"Actually...I told her the truth."

Tikki froze for a moment. "Really? You told her the truth?"

"I mean I tried to get her to sleep so I could sneak out but she figured me out so I ended up spilling everything and well...she let me go.", Plagg explained with a smile.

They continued making their way to the guardian's shop. "Your owner seems like a great girl."

"Yeah...the best."

\----------------------

Everything seemed to work out great! Until it didn't.

Instead of talking to Nooroo the kwamis ended up reaching out to Hawkmoth and figuring out that there was an akuma on the lose that Misterbug and Lady Noire aren't able to fight.

Tikki, Wayzz and Plagg made their way out of the box. The kwamis were greeted by the sight of Fu fighting some sort of 'ghosts' and of two Marinettes.

One of them was cornered while the other one came closer and closer. "You're a failure! You mess up all the time and you're nothing but a sidekick! Everyone hates you!", one Marinette spat at the other standing in the corner.

"Plagg isn't that your chosen?", Tikki asked with concern.

"Yes and she's going through some weird nightmare without me!"

Nightmare Marinette came closer towards the real one."You're a horrible  
hero and undeserving of this ring and you know it! Plagg must be disapointed in a failure like you!", the nightmare hissed.

Good thing Plagg hovered beween both Marinettes in that moment," Meooow, I'll have you know that my kitten is far from being a failure."

"Plagg!", Marinette happily called.

Wayzz went ahead and gave Master Fu a short explanation of what happened even though Fu was more busy with begging Marinette to transform.

"Plagg, claws out!"

\--------------------------------

The next day Marinette, Tikki, Wayzz and Plagg found themselves at Fu's for a galk about the prior night's events.

"It's my fault master.", Wayzz said with his head hanging low.

"No it was my fault master.", Marinette apologized with her voice full of guilt.

"No I'm at fault here master.", Tikki exclaimed with both her head hanging low and her voice filled with guilt.

"Yep it's their fault.", Plagg chirped before he looked back at Marinette and Tikki. "Actually uh...actually this was my idea."

Fu hummend in response but made sure to let the four know he wasn't mad, he just hoped that next time they'll ask.

Plagg flew towards his now reliefed holder. "Kitten I'm sorry I left you..." 

And he really was sorry. For once he truly had been sorry. Tikki smiled at her stinky sock's soft side showing. It's been too long since she last saw her other half this happy.

"I forgive you Plagg. I know you'd never leave me alone on purpose.", Marinette comforted her kwami and scratched the spot behind his ear with her reward being a soft purr.

Plagg broke away from her and flew to her collar at his best attempt to hug his kitten. 

"You're the best Lady Noire I ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I waste your time? Hopefully I didn't!
> 
> Tschüsschen!


	3. Your eyes are blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Misterbug had a realization after the fight with Reflekdoll :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen it's me, the author!
> 
> This is most likely the cheesiest thing I've ever written.  
> And I'm not even ashamed.

With the moon shining bright among the stars Paris always seemed more beautiful than usually. 

Adrien always loved watching the stars even when he was a child. Often he would sit at his window together with Tikki and just watch the sky, sometimes even catching a glimpse of his partner running over the rooftops during solo-patrol.

So sitting on a roof with his kitty and looking at the nightsky had been his favourite thing to do for months now.

And today it was even better than usual. Because tonight the stars and sky did not just remind him of the good time he had with his mother or Tikki but also of Lady Noire's eyes. Her real actual eyes he saw for the first time just a few hours prior during their fight with Reflekdoll, thanks to them accidently swapping miraculous.

His lady landed next to him with the yoyo in one hand and her body covered by a red suit with black spots. Her usually black  
hair was a slight blue and in pigtails.

And instead of the green cat like eyes he was used to, Adrien found himself looking at a pair of blue eyes and he felt like he was drowning in an ocean made of the nightsky.

Maybe he was going a little over the top...just maybe.

But that didn't make them any less breathtaking and Adrien wondered if you can fall in love with the same person twice.

"You never told me kitty.", he softly spoke.

Lady Noire turned her head away from the stars to look at him in confusion. She hesitated for a moment before asking him what he was talking about.

Misterbug chuckled, "Your eyes silly. They're blue."

"Oh. I never really thought it was important I guess.", she shrugged.

Then they were silently looking at eachother. Adrien could feel the wind blowing through his blond locks and his face being covered by a soft pink blush.

Slowly Misterbug leaned forward and brushed a lose stray of his kitty's hair away and smiled with that very typical lovestruck expression of his.

"You're eyes are beautiful.", he whispered while silently saying "Marinette" to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundunduuuuun!
> 
> He knows! Adrien our sweet boy knows :).
> 
> Tschüsschen!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if I wasted your time.


	4. Kwagatamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki give their kids gifts for their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen it's me, the author!  
> Today is my birthday so I wrote this thing because hell yeah.
> 
> The next story for this AU is either gonna be rather long or multiple parts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Tikki loves Adrien.

Tikki loves Adrien with her whole heart and can't help it with these motherly feelings she holds for Adrien and all her previous Ladybugs.

Adrien was a lonely boy in a lonely house with a lonely life ever since his mother disappeared. His father was cold, distaned, neglegtful and manipulative.

Oh how much Tikki wishes she could punch that man. Maybe she can ask Plagg to cataclysm him...?

The most parental figure Adrien had had been his bodyguard Simon, or "Gorilla" how most people called him.

So Tikki took it upon herself to teach Adrien about the things he needed to know. 

Tikki tried her best to get Adrien to open up and make sure he doesn't bottle up his emotions and talks about his problems.

And boy was there a lot to talk about.

From Adrien's fear of being abondened and controlled, to the loss of his mother and to how much he just wants his father to love him, maybe give him a hug.

Adrien was touchstarved, every hug he got was special to him and so Tikki took it into her own paws to shower the boy with love and affection, like nuzzling his hair or cheek or giving him kisses whenever she could.

Because he deserved it. Adrien was kind and cared so much about everyone. He especially made sure to care about Tikki and get her the best cookies in the whole city from the bakery belonging to Plagg's chosen's parents.

So when Adrien's birthday came around Tikki knew what she wanted to do.

It started as a normal day like any other. Nathalie gave Adrien his schedule and wished him a happy birthday. His father obviously didn't even do that.

At school he was showered with "Happy birthdays".

But his highlight must have been the blue scarf his friend Marinette gave him. Adrien was happier than Tikki had ever seen him. He was laughing and crying and crushing the girl in a bearhug until he had to leave for home.

And eventhough Nino had been akumatized it was still a good birthday for Adrien.

So when the time came for bed and Tikki had kissed him goodnight she waited with turning the light off.

"Tikki what's wrong? Come it's bedtime.", Adrien said and pet the pillow next to his own.

"I still have something for you!"

Deadpaned Adrien stared at his kwami. "You...you have a gift? F-for me?", the boy stuttered.

Tikki nodded and started a small dance before spitting something in Adrien's hand. "A miraculous birthday Adrien!", she chirped.

"Thank you but...what is this?"

"That is a kwagatama! An important smybol of friendship among kwamis!"

Adrien watched as the glowing pink liquid in his hands turned into a small red stone.

"A kwagatama is made by taking a hair of a previous miraculousholders and combin- oh no you're crying! I'm sorry you don't like it!"

In the blink of eye Tikki was suddenly pressed against Adrien's chest in a tight embrace. The kwami heard Adrien laughing while he was spinning around his room. "Oh Tikki I love it! Thank you so so so much!"

Adrien was a crying, sobbing and laughing mess who tightly hugged his kwami. 

As long as Adrien is happy Tikki will be as well.

\-------------------

Plagg loves Marinette.

Plagg loves Marinette with his whole heart but would never admit that out loud and yet he can't help but feel protective towards his kitten.

Marinette was a caring person with a warm home and loving parents and she hadn't known anything else for her whole life. 

And despite the fact that she easily could make him a slave Marinette instead shared her home and love with Plagg.

And god, he wasn't used to that.

The small god of destruction was familiar with fullfilling orders or being a slave under his masters. He was used to abuse and to his powers being abused for selfish reasons. Plagg was familiar with his chosen being cold and distant or coming from broken families.

He was used to being hurt whenever a holder of his somehow managed to have a place in his heart.

But with Marinette Plagg was allowed freedom. He was allowed to say his mind and call her out on her mistakes.

With Marinette Plagg finally found a place he enjoys calling home. A place where he was welcomed and not seen as some kind of curse. A place that was filled with a certain warmth he only knew from being with his fellow kwamis.

Marinette loved him and accepted him as family and so Plagg returned that love and care she gave him. He showed that part of him that was locked away in fear of getting hurt.

Plagg was still the laziest kwami around but would be there when his kitten needed him during one of her anxiety attacks or when someone needed to get her away from her responsiblites.

So when finally her birthday came around he even gave her some of his camembert, a rare gift almost no one got!

"Happy birthday Marinette!", he said rather happily and offered he his gift. She took it and Plagg was rewarded with tummy scratches.

Yes life was good for the cat kwami.

The day went fine with her babbling about some suprise birthdayparty reporter girl planned until her grandmother came over and took her on a trip...she didn't seem too thrilled about that.

The party her friends threw for his kitten was pretty nice, he had to admit that. It was just too bad that Marinette's Nonna Gina was akumatized into the villain Befana and crashed the party.

Plagg was glad when Befana was defeated and Marinette was finally allowed to have some well deserved fun.  
She really needed that long overdue break.

When they were finally home and ready for bed Plagg reviewed how much his life changend since Marinette opened the box with his ring.

He had a home and a kitten that loved and accepted him.

And he loved her in return.

"Hey kid...I have something for you.", he said.

"Really? Something that's not camembert?", she was teasing him sure, but she couldn't hide her own curiosity.

Plagg started a short dance before spitting a greyish liquid in her hand.

"Happy birthday kitten.", Plagg smiled.

"I wow uhm...what is that?"

"That's...that's a kwagatama. An important symbol of friendship among kwamis...You don't like it, right? That's okay."

"No! It might be a little unusual, yes, but what's important is who gave it to me."

Marinette cupped Plagg in both hands together with his gift and pressed her forehead to his and both of them ended up purring. "This is an amazing gift, thank you Plagg."

"Yeah yeah you're welcome kitten."  
\--------------------------------

"I can't believe I agreed to sneak out with you.", Tikki huffed.

"Lighten up Sugarcube! My kid said it's okay if I explore the school during her lessons."

The ladybug kwami was hesitating with her next question, knowing very well it can be a sore point for Plagg, "Talking about your holder...is that stone hanging around her neck what I think it is..?"

"A kwagatama? Yep.", Plagg responded as if it was the most normal thing to happen.

Which it wasn't.

"But...you only ever gave out eight of these...and the last one was...when even was that?"

"Correction, it were six, including this one."

"You really care about her huh?"

"I could say the same thing about you and Misterbug."

For a few seconds the kwamis looked at eachother with small smiles on their faces.

Plagg was the first one to say something again, "They deserve these kwagatamas."

"I couldn't agree more with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't waste your time!  
> Tschüsschen!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't a waste of time!
> 
> Since english isn't my native language please let me know about spelling mistakes I didn't see!
> 
> Tschüsschen!


End file.
